


Wildest dreams

by DaQueenBruh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaQueenBruh/pseuds/DaQueenBruh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes we're left with no choices. </p><p>like Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wildest dreams

"Harry!" I heard my mum calling me from downstairs,probably in the kitchen. I tossed my phone on the bed before rushing to her, not wanting to be yelled at by my over sensitive mother.

"Yes mum?" I answered lazily with a hand on my hip, standing beside the dining table. 

"Eat, my dear Harold. I have an announcement to make."

Anne said giddily with a wide smile,putting a plate of pasta on the table before taking a seat. 

I eyed her warily before pulling a chair to sit beside her, taking the spoon beside the plate but my gaze stil focused on my mum. 

After finishing the diner with an awkward silence and creepy staring from Anne, her eyes wide and shining with hope. I carefully placed the spoon on the plate while raising an eyebrow at her.

"Alright mum. Now spill before i pee on myself from the creepiness of your stare."

With an airy laugh, Anne played with her fingers a bit too nervously, earning a suspicious glare from me. 

"Well.." She started slowly, perhaps a bit too slowly. Before i could snap at her, she points a warning finger at me, signaling me to keep quiet. I huffed and cross my arms, nodding for her to start explaining.

"You know my boss, right? Mr T?" 

"Of course."  
I nodded yet again, Of course i knew him. The respectable man has done a lot of good deeds for our little family, and i'm very thankful for that. I've met him with his wife before, a few times, doesn't change the fact that most of our extras came for him.

"He asked for a help, Harry. And after all he's done, i think its only fair to return the favor.." Anne gulped down her saliva while fiddling with her fingers. 

I squinted my eyes with a furrow of my eyebrows. "Of course, mum.

I could hear her sighed in relieve, slowly putting her hand on top of mine, squeezing gently.  
"He told me that he will let go all of our debts with one condition." I gasped softly with wide eyes, straightening up on the chair slightly. 

"What is it, mum? Tell me!" I squealed with a grin.

"Its.. Uhm.. Don't get mad alright?"

I snorted and rolls my eyes. "why would i-"

"To marry you with his son" Anne quickly cut me off, biting on her lower lip.

"What? But why??" I gasped out loudly, my breathing heaving out as a shocked, heavy pant.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I asked him, but he told me that he had his reasons. And wether i'm wiling to help or not. Trust me, i'm as shocked as you are." I could see the guilty expression written all over her face, that's when i could tell she wasn't joking.

"Mum, you could find another job! Quit and find a normal and mentally stable boss who's not going to force your son to marry his goddamn child! Please mom." i begged softly, flashing her a desperate look. 

" Yes, i could find another job, Harry. I know that. But that's not the point. We've- i've done so very little for him compare to his deeds. I'm not wanting to leave the burden on your shoulder, Harry. I'm not going to force you either." She took my hand before holding it in hers, giving me a hopeful smile on her upset stricken face. " But at least, try for me? See if he isn't that bad. " 

I could only nod and slumped on my chair with a defeated sigh. I knew that i'm doomed. 

\--------------

"Do i really have to go?" I whined for the hundreth time that day, pouting slightly as my mum fixed my mops of curly hair hair.

"Yes dear. Louis' waiting outside. And you look so handsome. I'm such a proud mama." Anne answered simply, dramatically wiping her fake tears, giving my cheek a light peck, her lips was spreading with a loving smile.

I rolled my eyes but my lips mirroring hers, shaking my head while tugging at the collar of my shirt. 

Before i could protest yet again, Anne dragged me out of the house with a sigh, stopping only when she saw the black audi parked in front of the gate. 

I gulped and gave my mum a nervous look, shaking my head to try my luck one last time.

Anne cupped my cheeks and squishing it slightly, looking at me with a squinted eyes. "Listen young Harold. You're going to impress the man with your charm and grace. Mama trust you,harold. Go get 'em!" Anne said with a determined tone in her voice, nodding firmly before softening her gaze. "and thank you. I'm very proud of you."

I looked down for a moment while slowly bobbing my head in agreement, sighing softly. "Yeah. Though i'm not sure about the 'grace' part. pft. See ya later, mum. Love you."

I smiled softly at her before planting a goodbye  kiss on her cheek, walking out of the gate with a wonder as i hesitantly open the car's door.

'wow what a gentleman' I thought sarcastically then sit down on the seat, tugging close the door without a glance at Mr T's son. 

My hands was twitching on my lap as i kept my gaze straight ahead as he slowly started to drive without a word. 

The, thankfully, short drive was the most awkward thing i had ever witnessed. I heard him turning off the engine before going out silently. Expecting him to open the door for me, i waited for a few seconds before realizing he already walked in the fancy Italian restaurant.

I grumbled as i got out, slamming the door then follow his behind, a scowl appearing on my face as a young lady led us to our table. Louis took a seat when i pull out a chair infront of him, sitting down slowly before glancing at him. I almost gasp when i see his perfectly sculptured face. From the set of beautiful blue eyes to his sharp jaws, high cheekbones, slicked back hair and long eyelashes.

'Man, i've seen a god.' I licked my lips unconsciously at the sight of him before sputtering when i realized that i was staring. The mocking chuckle that left his mouth only making my pale cheeks turning to deepest shade of pink,t immediatly looking down at the table.

After ordering spaghetti and iced tea, I looked away when i started to remember his voice when he ordered. 'so freaking sexy' i thought but quickly cursing myself mentally. Why the fuck would i think that way of this snobby rich man.

"Assuming that you've agreed on marrying me, I've print a list of rules you have to follow once we're wedded." Louis suddenly spoke with a calm tone in his voice, his eyes staring intenstly at me.

I furrowed my eyebrows with a curious tilt of my head, blinking rapidly with a frown. "What do you mean? What rules? I didn't remember agreeing anything about any rules"

Louis shrugged lightly with an innocent expression, his arms folding over his chest. "Agreeing on marrying me meaning agreeing on everything i say. I'm your to-be-husband, after all." He answered simply while looking at me like i was the most dumbest creature has ever walked on earth.

With a groan, I mimicked his actions as i'm cotemplating about what to say. I remembered my mum telling me not to do anything that will anger the oldest siblings of The Tomlinson. So i settle with a defeated nod, sighing softly with a pout on my lips. 

I heard Louis muttered " Very well " before focusing on his food as it arrived, eating our meals silently. " I'll give you the papers soon."

\-------  
Right on 10 o'clock, Louis sent me home after the loud drive home with my protests throughout the whole freaking night, not stopping for any second. There was not much going on the date. Other than me arguing with everything that Louis said, of course. Anne's warning was thrown under the bus.

" It was great to get to know you, Harry. " Louis faked a fond smile at me as he took my hand to give the back of my palm a light feathery kiss, only smirking when he heard my mum squealed.

I squinted my eyes at him suspiciously. Well well, Louis Tomlinson was a very great actor that i need to award him an Oscar. Goddamn that whatafuckingturnon smirk.

An idea had occured. I offered him a kind smile before looking at my mum when she pinched my side, jolting me up from the sudden pain. I could see her signaling me to do something and i knew exactly what it was. So i leaned in and place a soft kiss on Louis' cheek, reflecting his fond eyes before whispering softly " Go home now, boy. Or i might puke all over you from the cheesiness."

" Goodnight, my dear Harry." He said oh so lovingly that i almost gagged in front of my mum. That would be painful though. Legit painful.

" Goodnight Louis." I replied with a strained voice, worked by the one last wink he delivered, waving at his direction while watching him drove away.

" Well well well. You two are so whipped! I have to tell Ruth about this. its too lovely to keep it by myself." Anne squealed before leaving me behind to call his bestfriend, Liam's mum.  

Liam was my childhood best friend,but after passing every exams in flying color, he's moved out when he was eighteen to go study in ireland. Hey now, i'm not dumb, but considering our condition i thought it's better to work and help my mum instead. It has been quiet a long time since we had a decent chat. Ah i missed the good ol' childhood when everything was good. When i could play all day long without thinking about anything. When there was no Louis Tomlinson.

I sighed when my mind began to wander at the thought of the handsome cocky guy. He was perfect from the head to toe, but if only he had a nice attitude. 

"OH. And honey? You gotta tell your momma every single detail about the date."

Great.


End file.
